The invention relates to a workbench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workbench having a horizontal work component support, particularly in the form of clamping jaws or a work top, a foot part, and a support body which connects the foot part and the work component support to each other.
These types of workbenches are known in a variety of embodiments. For space-saving storage, foldable workbenches are provided.
With respect to the above mentioned prior art, the technical problem of the invention is to develop a workbench which is advantageous over the described art.
This problem is principally solved by the subject matter of the workbench invention. An objective of the workbench is that the support body, the foot end of which is fixed close to the edge of the horizontally extending foot part, should be fixed with its other end diagonally juxtaposed close to the edge of the work component support. As a result of this configuration, the work component support, the support body, and the foot part form a z shape, wherein the support body forms the diagonal of the z. This produces a space-saving and simultaneously stable workbench, which has the shape of a standing desk.
In an advantageous development of the inventive subject matter, it is provided that the foot part and the work component support, which forms the legs of the z shape, are simultaneously foldable into a position parallel to the support body, which forms the diagonal of the z. This makes possible a space-efficient collapsing of the workbench, whereby handling is also user-friendly.
Pivoting the work component support from its horizontal operating position simultaneously causes a synchronized pivoting-in of the foot part in the direction of a position parallel to the support body. The fold-up path is limited when the legs hit the support body. Likewise, the unfolding path is also limited in that, in the unfolded position, the work component support and foot part extend horizontally parallel to one another. The synchronized folding motion of the legs, which occurs both in the folding and unfolding processes, is made possible by the additional coupling of the legs in the region of the support body, for example, with the aid of a coupling bar.
In another development, the folding motion of a leg is enabled by a first connecting rod which is led in a slot of the support body and which engages the foot part. Also, a second connecting rod engaging a support arm pivots at the support body, which is likewise guided in a slot of the support body synchronously with the first connecting rod. The pivoting displacement of a leg causes a linear displacement of a tab, which is guided in a slot of the support body, of the allocated connecting rod, given a simultaneous pivoting of the connecting rod about its axis, which is formed at the allocated leg. According to a preferred development, the two connecting rods are guided in the slots synchronously and are connected to each other. Thus, a connecting element which is disposed in the support body, for instance a coupling bar or the like, join the connecting rods, specifically their tabs or axles which protrude through the support body slots. As a result, an unfolding motion of the foot part leads to a linear displacement, in the allocated support body slot, of the free end of the first connecting rod which is rotationally mounted at the foot part, and to a synchronous linear displacement of the end of the second connecting rod, which is allocated to the support arm, as a consequence of which the support arm hinged at the support body unfolds in synchronized fashion.
In another embodiment of the invention, it is provided that, with the folding of the workbench, the end of the support arm opposite the joint at the support body slides along a guideway of the work component support. The guideway is adapted to the pivot path of the support arm in such a way that the pivoting of the support arm for an unfolding maneuver brings the work component support into the horizontal operating position. The guideway can be formed by an edge angle of the work component support. But, the guideway could be constructed as a guide slot which the support arm end engages.
It is also expedient when the unfolded final position, i.e. the horizontal position of the work component support, is stop-limited. An additional locking of the final positions, both in the unfolded and folded positions, also proves to be expedient.
It is thus proposed that the support body be constructed as a four-sided closed torsion-resistant box. Further, a space-efficient solution is achieved by a bipartite foot part, the two parts of which sit next to the support body in the folded position. As a result, the height of the foot part contributes only negligibly to the overall height of the folded workbench.
A development which has advantages particularly with respect to handling includes a support body that is extendable for purposes of height adjustment.
In another development of the invention, it is provided that the work component support bears two clamping jaws which can be displaced toward each other by pedal actuation. To realize this, foot pedals can be disposed at the support body, for example, with the aid of which a displaceable clamping jaw can be moved against a fixed jaw by means of a Bowden cable or the like.
The inventive workbench is given greater stability by first and second connecting rods which are led on either side of the short edge of the support box. Additional advantages are provided when the two connecting rods that are allocated to respective legs are coupled together, for instance, by means of an axle body which is held in the two connecting rods and which penetrates the support box.
Additional advantages are provided when the joints joining the two support arms to the short side of the support box, the joints joining the support box to the work component support, and the support arms engaging the guideway form a triangle in the unfolded position and lie on a line in the folded position.
As a result, a reliable supporting of the unfolded, horizontally extending work component support is provided via the support arms at the support box.
It is additionally proposed that the foot part form standing surfaces only with its ends, by virtue of its convex arc shape. It also proves expedient when one of the rounded standing surfaces forms a stand line in the folded position.
Finally, the inventive workbench is advantageously enhanced by a lamp which is held by an extension of the support body that protrudes beyond the plane of the work component support.